


Fairy no Luffy

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthro, Bondage, Fetish, Furry, Harem, M/M, Multi, Top Luffy, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fairy Fairy Fruit, a unique devil fruit having traits of both paramecia and zoan. Luffy eats this fruit and it changes his life forever, but this fruit isn’t gonna keep him from being a pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy no Luffy

Chap 1 Cheetah Cursed

When Shanks and his crew found the legendary Fairy Fairy fruit they were ready to celebrate. This fruit was truly unique, having traits of both zoan powers and paramecia powers. It was truly among the rare and most powerful of fruits.

Sadly no one paid attention to the young, aspiring pirate named Luffy. He ate the fruit because he was hungry, not expecting the change that occurred.

Everyone gasped as Luffy sprouted large fairy like wings from his back. Green rings appeared on his right wrist and upper arm, and more appeared around his ankle; blue rings appeared on his left side matching the place of the green rings on the right. His nails changed to a blue color on his right hand and a green color on his left hand.

Luffy paid no mind to the changes until Shanks started shaking him, telling him he’d never be able to swim now. His men explained the details of the fruit, what they knew of anyway. The blue markings were ones that represented energy, the green were the ones that represented nature. The zoan aspect was Luffy’s current form, with focus he could revert back to human, and then he could shrink himself to the size of the fairy.

In his Human/Fairy form, he could fly, and use powerful fairy magic, energy spells being more powerful. In his Fairy/Human form he could fly faster and his nature spells would be faster, he also had abilities unique only to this form. In his human form, he couldn’t fly but could still tap into his fairy magic.

Luffy got into it with some bandits, Shanks and his men arrived for the save, but after escaping to the sea the bandit leader was devoured by a sea king and Luffy would have been next if Shanks hadn’t saved him. It cost him his arm, but he bet that arm on the future.

-x-

The red haired pirate crew was about to set sail, and they were surprised that Luffy wasn’t around. Even with one arm Shanks was helping stock the ship. “Captain do you think Luffy is alright?”

“Yeah he’s a good kid, he’ll be fine.”

“Shanks!” they heard, and the voice brought smiles to the mens’ faces.

“Luffy!” they said and the boy ran onto the docks.

He wanted to go with them but of course Shanks said no, so Luffy swore he’d find a crew of his own, one that would be even better than his. Shanks couldn’t help but smile, and he gave him his treasured hat. “It’s a promise then, keep this safe and give it back to me once you’ve become a great pirate.”

Luffy cried and he changed into his fairy form, shrinking down he floated up to Shanks’ cheek. He kissed the man, healing him more than anyone could. His arm grew back hood as knew, but there was a scar left behind.

-x-

Luffy’s desire to be a pirate did not go over well with his grandfather Garp. He dragged the boy to a group of bandits to live with, there he met his brother Ace, and would later meet his brother Sabo.

The bond between Ace and Luffy started off rocky, well let’s face it shitty. Ace wanted nothing to do with him, but he wanted to be with his big brother. It took a lot for Luffy to prove himself, he was tortured by a  
group of pirates but no matter how much they hurt him he refused to give up Ace or Sabo.

The older boys saved Luffy from death, and brought him in to their brotherhood. To Luffy, his brothers meant everything to him. He told Ace to never die, because his life had meaning, he was happy that Ace was born and that they were brothers.

For Ace, the boy’s words meant more to him than any treasure he would attain. For so many years he knew who his father was, Gol D. Roger. So many considered him the devil, and others heard he had a child said the kid of that monster should have never existed. In Luffy’s opinion Gol D. Roger was a hero, he attained the ultimate freedom, even still Ace never told him the truth.

All three trained to be pirates, but Luffy trained hardest of all trying to gain control of his powers. He helped heal their wounds, helped increase their security system with plants. Then one day the worst happened, Sabo was taken from them…or so they believed.

It hurt the brothers, but it also changed them for the better. Ace dove into his training more, swearing to protect Luffy. After the training Ace set sail to start his own crew leaving Luffy to train on his own.

-x-

It was just one more year till Luffy was gonna set sail to be a pirate. He lived in the trees, not able to stay in their base anymore, to many distracting memories. His powers had really grown in all three of his forms. He had done his laundry and waiting for his clothes to dry. So he was laying in a bed of leaves stark naked.

He was staring up at the stars, thinking of what Ace was doing. He couldn’t wait to set sail on his own journey. Putting his arms behind his head he began to relax, falling asleep unaware of the predator creeping his way.

This predator was very furry, he was drawn in by the boy’s scent. He clawed up the tree and snuck up into his bed, he blushed seeing his nudity, but he was drawn in. Sniffing about, he went to his pits. He took deep whiffs and purred at the scent.

He pushed his luck as he sniffed along Luffy’s abs and let his tongue sweep the delicious skin. The boy’s instincts kicked in and vines quickly ensnared the intruder. “Ah what is this?”

Luffy blinked awake, and saw a humanoid cheetah like man. “Who are you?”

“My name is Chiqi, most people call me Chiqicheetah.” The fairy male eyed him.

“You’re a devil fruit eater, like me.” It was more a comment than a statement. Chiqi had yellow fur all over his body, and brown hair, his spots were brown as well. He was thin almost starved. He nodded and Luffy had the vines release him. “My name’s Luffy.”

“I’m sorry for sneaking up on you, but your scent was so amazing I couldn’t resist.”

“If you’re a zoan, what kind of fruit did you eat?” his eyes noticed his aura was odd.

Chiqi looked down. “I was poor and starving with nowhere to go. I met this guy and he was the same as me, broke and starving but he had this fruit with him. Days and days passed and he never ate it so I asked him what it was. He told me it was a devil fruit, but a cursed one. The neko neko frui cheetah model, it became cursed after it’s previous master died trying to eat two devil fruits. Being a cursed devil fruit upon eating it the eater would never become human again, cursed forever to be a beast.”

Luffy got them some food and Chiqi quickly started stuffing his face. The fairy boy took in the information, he remembered one of the crew on Shanks’ ship mentioning the danger of devil fruits but never heard of a cursed one. “I was dying so I asked for the fruit, he gave it to me. After eating it I became like this, I can change into a full cheetah but I can never return to being human.”

“Hmm,” the black haired boy leaned forward and kissed Chiqicheetah on the cheek. The cursed zoan gasped getting tingly, he felt a warm sensation race through his body. “Try now.”

He didn’t get it but he tried, no luck. “Sorry, guess I can’t heal curses.”

“You could try again.” The male said blushing. Luffy chuckled and he kissed Chiqi, this time on the lips. He moaned and clung to him. Both males got hard, but Chiqi was wearing to many clothes.

Their kiss broke so the shirt could be removed. Then his pants came off freeing his hard 6 inch pecker. “This part of you is still human.” He whispered and he cupped the man’s cock.

“Ohh!” he moaned and Luffy slid his own massive manhood along his. Luffy’s length was nearly double in both length and girth.

The fairy boy smirked and began sliding their arousals together, he took his hand and pumped them together adding to the friction. “Ah so good!” he moaned and Luffy kissed him.

Their tongues danced together, as Luffy’s hand worked them both. Moans were exchanged between lips, Chiqi was in so much pleasure. No one had touched him like this before, and Luffy’s touch had his body singing with new life.

He came, spilling his essence all over Luffy’s length. Luffy followed suit and came, soaking their crotches in seed. They collapsed and Chiqi cuddled up to him, letting out a content purr as he nuzzled his neck.

“You like me, even if I look like this?”

“Yeah, your actually cute.” Chiqi blushed. “Say Chiqi, want to join my pirate crew?”

“Pirate?” he blinked in surprise.

“Well in training, but I got dreams. I want to become the king of the pirates!”

“Wow!” he said staring at Luffy with an impressed look. “I may not be strong, but if you’ll have me I’ll happily join your crew.”

“Let’s seal the deal with a kiss.” He pressed his lips to the zoans’. After the kiss, Chiqi slid down his body and began licking up their combined essence. He cleaned up every drop and nuzzled the boy’s pubes.

Luffy leaned back and let Chiqi work, and the two fell asleep soon after; the feline using Luffy’s lap as a pillow.

-x-

Over the next year, Chiqi and Luffy trained together. Chiqi became Luffy’s sniper, his beastly speed was turned into a weapon. Using some of the treasure Luffy got custom pistols made for him. They were silver and wide containing two barrels, the best part of these guns is when in his animal form, he could use them with his tail, so he could snipe in either form.

They both got back packs as the day they were to set sail came. They both had red vests, Luffy wore blue shorts, while Chiqi wore black pants. They got their supplies and hit their boat.

Makino and the other villagers waved them off. It wasn’t long after they moved from the docks did Chiqi tense up. “Luffy something’s coming!” he drew his pistols and aimed them in the exact spot as a sea king rose up from the water.

“Leave this guy to me, I’ve got a score to settle.” He faced off with the beast, a blue energy formed around his hand. “Fairy Pistol!” with a flick of the wrist, he shot a blast of energy that tore through the sea monster, and shattered his teeth. “This was just a warm up, let’s go!”

“Aye captain!” they set sail for new adventure.

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review


End file.
